


apple cider

by allurfavesaretrans



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BIG FUCKIN MESS, Hugging, Jacket sharing, M/M, Off-Screen Injury, but i will fill this ships tag if i have to do it alone im so attached to these idiots, im ignoring infinity war so no spoilers or anything it didnt happen jot that down, im so fucking nervous posting this, loki likes apple cider because. you know what why not hes a god who cares, more desc of the au in authors notes, no ones really hurt, quill is a BIG MESS YALL, this is just super tropey thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allurfavesaretrans/pseuds/allurfavesaretrans
Summary: Peter knocked gently on the ship door again, cradling a mug in one hand. He leaned in and pressed an ear to the door, hearing a gentle shuffle from inside. Closing his eyes and sighing, he straightened up again.“Loki? C’mon. Let me in.”Nothing.“Loki.”The door cracked open, just enough for Peter to see one green eye staring stoically up at him.“What, Quill?”“Let me in.”“Absolutely not.”“...” Peter sighed. “You know I’ll just get Rocket to hack your door open, right?”





	apple cider

**Author's Note:**

> hey how are you doing im the gnomeo and juliet vore author.  
> so this is a crack ship (....i GUESS) me and my bf talked about and i got... so attached. SO attached. i love them and i will single handedly make other people enjoy it.  
> anyway in this AU im ignoring infinity war and most other continuity because im gay, but basically sometime after the avengers where loki fucked shit up he was like sent to live with the guardians because ... no one else would really take him but every single guardian was like "man whatever my dad sucks too" and they bond and its cute so. yeah

Peter knocked gently on the ship door again, cradling a mug in one hand. He leaned in and pressed an ear to the door, hearing a gentle shuffle from inside. Closing his eyes and sighing, he straightened up again.

“Loki? C’mon. Let me in.”

Nothing.

“Loki.”

The door cracked open, just enough for Peter to see one green eye staring stoically up at him.

“What, Quill?”

“Let me in.”

“Absolutely not.”

“...” Peter sighed. “You know I’ll just get Rocket to hack your door open, right?”

“...” Loki muttered something in Norse that was probably not all that kind to Peter’s mother, and the door closed and a lock clicked. It swung open, and Peter startled. He was _shirtless_. What the _fuck_. Peter blinked, before throwing a hand over his eyes, face quickly becoming red. “Jesus Christ dude, where the hell is your shirt? I know you came in here with one on, what the fuck have you been doing?”  
“Bandaging my torso. Have you already forgotten we were just in a fight?” A bandage was, indeed, wrapped around his ribs. Loki crossed his arms and smirked. “Though I wasn’t aware you were such an innocent maiden, Quill. In fact, last I heard-” He strode across the room and pulled Quill’s hand back from his eyes. “-I thought Star Lord had flirted his way through every bar this side of the galax-”  
Loki had caught a glimpse of the apple cider in the mug Quill was holding, and he blinked. The teasing smirk slipped off of his face and something unreadable flitted across it. “...Is… That…” He didn’t seem to realise he hadn’t let go of Quill’s hand. Quill swallowed.  
“Apple cider. Yeah. I remembered you seemed to like it last time we had a night out, and I thought… It might help. Comfort drinks when you’re injured always seem to make the healing time more bearable, y’know?”  
Loki blinked, and finally let go of Quill’s hand to cradle the cup. Their fingertips brushed slightly, but Loki didn't seem to notice as he took the cup from the blushing man. He looked up at Peter, and his eyes flicked around the others face like he was searching for something. He must have found it, because his shoulders relaxed minimally and his face softened out.

“... Thank you.” Peter gave a lopsided grin and rubbed at the back of his neck. “No problem. You’re a Guardian now, dude. Part of the family. And we take care of eachother. No judgement.” Loki smiled down at the cup gently before looking back up. “...Do… Any of you, perhaps, have some clothes I could borrow? I would make more, but I’m… A bit drained after the… Yeah.” He seemed embarrassed of his low power supply, and he shifted his feet in a shockingly human way. Quill blinked. “...I … I can get you some, but, for now, just- It’s kinda cold in here, so-” He cut himself off by squeezing his eyes shut and slipping out of his jacket. “Here. Take it for now. I’ll get you something better later.”  
Loki blinked, and took the jacket, looking a little bit amazed. It was pretty well known around the ship that Quill didn’t separate from his jacket, no matter what. He looked up at the other man and blinked slowly, but shuffled the jacket on. It was oversized and hung off of him, but didn’t swallow him like it would have a child. Quill’s taller height and broader shoulders were obvious in comparison, though, and Loki shook the sleeves down a little bit to grasp the mug with both hands. He looked up at the blond man and smiled a small, fragile, but very real smile.

“Thank you, Quill.”

Quill could feel his face explode into color, and he coughed nervously into his fist. Loki sipped his cup, using it to hide a smirk.  
“Yeah, dude, no problem at all. Uh- if you need anything else let me know?” It sounded more like a question. “I mean- Let me know.” Sounds like an order. “Please.” Perfect. Loki giggled - _honest to god giggled is he trying to kill me?_ \- and smiled up at the taller man. “You’ve got it.” He stepped forward almost minimally, setting the cup down on a desk near the door. He messed his fingers together for a moment, before opening his arms. He bit back a smirk - maybe he was having too much fun with this, but he sure was not making the first move, - and waited. Peter seemed to realize what he was asking, and he stiffened a bit, but walked forward and circled his arms around the god. Loki buried his face into the crook of the tallers neck, and let his hands rest on the others chest. He grinned into Peter’s skin, before leaving a soft kiss there. He pulled back and smiled at Peter, not removing his hands or stepping back. 

Peter was absolutely not computing. His brain seemed to only recognize the warmth of the other man’s body - _lots of warmth, christ, sometimes it’s easy to forget he’s not human_ \- and the soft brush of lips - _WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN? DID IT HAPPEN? AM I OVERTHINKING THIS? WHAT’S GOING ON? DID I DIE? WAS I STRUCK DURING BATTLE? GOD I HOPE MY DEATH LOOKED COOL_ \- and he blinked slowly, as a flush slowly filled his face. He jerked away from the other nervously, and let out a laugh that was a bit too loud to be real. “Yeah, so, like I said, get me if you need anything at all.” _Like a boyfriend. WAIT SHIT I MEAN-_ “Yeahcoolseeyoulaterbye!” He turned and dashed back down the hallway with long strides. Loki closed the door after him with a mischievous smile that smoothed out into a slightly dopey grin, and leaned against it gently. He sunk down the wall and pillowed himself on the ground, resting his cheek against his clothed shoulder. He breathed in, surrounding himself with the smell of rocket fuel and space dust and cheap cologne and something entirely Peter. He leaned his head back against the door and let out a lovestruck sigh completely unbecoming of a Norse deity. But that didn't matter.

Like Peter said, no judgement. He was a Guardian now.

**Author's Note:**

> ppppppppppppppppppplease leave me a comment im VERY lonely


End file.
